goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie (2015 Film)
AwesomeAdriehl the Movie is an upcoming 2015 Action-Sci Fiction, Horror and Adventure, Flash-animated film. (Known as Gear Wars,COMMANDARMY Across the Dark of the Moon of 2nd Dimension, San Diego Invasion, EMO-NERDBOY: Summer to Extended, Codename: AWESOMEADRIEHL,AWESOMEADRIEHL: Summer to Extended, Age of Adriehl and High School Dropout of Resistance) it is a Most Popular Movie Similar to Goanimate the Movie ,Erika Adventure: Makron's Revenge ,Kristin Konkle The Movie and I.R.O.N.Y 007 . But First Person Shooters Like Time Crisis, House of the Dead, Crysis 1,2 and 3, Last Stand, ZombiU,Lego City Undercover, Left 4 Dead, Ghost Squad, Far Cry ,Sleeiping Dogs,Resident Evil, KRE-O Cityville Invasion,Jetpack Joyride, Battlefield 1, 2, 3 and 4,Deus Ex: Human Revolution,Portal 1 and 2,Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Blacklist,Call of Duty,Titan Fall, Gun Blade,Watch Dogs,Sunset Overdrive,Team Fortress 2,Burnout,Need for Speed,Command & Conquer,Homefront,Homefront Revolution and L.A. Machineguns. Also the Movie Have Aspects Like Transformers,Transformers Revenge of the Fallen,Transformers Dark of the Moon, Transformers Age of Extinction, Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension,Top Gun,Paprika, The Amazing Spider Man 1 and 2, Total Recall, Steamboy, Battle Los Angeles, 47 Ronin, Outpost 37 ,The Darkest Hour, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, The Expendables, Resident Evil Movie Trilogy, Man of Steel, Pacific Rim, Edge of Tomorrow, Godzilla,Sin City,Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy,Dawn of the Planet of the Apes,Terminator Salvation, Terminator Genesis, Lego Movie, Ghost in the Shell, Resident Evil Retribution, Mad Max: Fury Road, Oblivion,Battleship, Olymus Has Fallen, Gi Joe Retaliation,Super Shark,Elysium,Interstellar, Transcendence,Chappie,The Darkest Hour, Zombieland, Big Hero 6, Blackhat,The Giver, World War Z, Lifeforce, Mortal Instrument, Top Gun, Hunter x Hunter Last Mission ,Sabotage,Starship Troopers,Black Hawk Down,Bravo Two Zero, Pixels,Avengers, and Avengers Age of Ultron. and Also TV Show Aspects Like Ninjago Rebooted,Deadman Wonderland,Walking Dead,Attack on Titan,Star Drive,Space Dandy,Transformers Armada,Transformers Energon,Transformers Cybertron,Transformers Go,Gundam Seed,Gundam 00,Gundam Build Fighters,One Piece,Spider Rider,Codename Asero,NTSF SD SUV,Super Robot Wars,Aquarion,AM Driver,Kickin it,Brave J-Decker,Fire Dagwon,Coppelion,Kill la Kill,Panty and Stocking,Evangelion,Agent of Shield,Motorcity,Randy Cunningham,Metalocalypse,Black Dynamite,Axe Cop,Macross Zero,Eureka Seven Ao,Hellsing Ultimate,Herobrine Rising,Can You Feel The Heat, Symphogear,Future Combat and High School of the Dead. is Short Video Called Chapter. Legendary sold the franchise to DreamWorks, 20th Century FOX, ImageMovers, and Keegan Ltd. and GoAnimate Pictures sold the distribution rights to Touchstone, so GoAnimate Pictures is now producing it. GoAnimate Pictures still has the rights, though. Plot a Emo Nerd Boy Name AwesomeAdriehl from Philippines He is a Former Private School Student and a New Public High School Student Who is Sent to America To Live with Maria Bell Forever by His Grandfather Ats,2 Months Later AwesomeAdriehl's Best Friends and Allies Taylor Jolicoeur and His Husband Eric Discover Him That He Might Happen to Be a Filipino Emo Boy He Works at Taylor Jolicoeur's Place as a Janitor or a Butler He Wanted to Purse to Became a Comedian Action Actor,a Villains the Evil Singer Boy Name Justin Bieber,a Evil Bad Singer Name Miley Cyrus,a Corrupt Government Name Janet Napoles Who is Pork Barrel Scam,a k-12 Private School Government Name Armin Luistro He Can Destroy Summer,Elimate Summer,Putting Dress Code to Public School,Capturing all High School Dropout and College Dropout,a Evil Terrorist Organization Called UTUBE TROLL POLICE,a Naked Alien Humanoid Called the Element Humanoid that Destroy the City,Kills People and Turn People into Alien Zombie and The Evil Robot Called Cybodies Had a Attack in California City.Awesomeadriehl and His Allies,Good User,The High School Dropout and College Dropout,US Army,Philippines Army and Russian Army Join the Force Together to Save California City from the Evil Villains UTUBETROLL POLICE,Collin's the Snatcher's Drone and Element Humanoids with Their Infected Citzens turns as Alien Zombies and Good User,the Anti - K-12 Resistance Called Freedom Summer Fighters,The High School Dropout of Resistance and College Dropout of Resistance To Save Summer from Evil DEPED Elimating Summer Vacation and Summer in the Epic Battle in the Battle of California Against the Post Apocalypse Villains the Troublemaker,Bad User,Evil Drones,Terrorist,Element Humanoid,Evil Robot,Corrupt Government,Evil Private School and Zombie Invasion. Voice Cast * Young Guy as Bruce Adriehl L.Concepcion/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.aAdminAdriehl),Mitch,Wikipediauser (Commander Andy),Ask-Flamespawn(Jeru),Tobuscus,Mike The Knight,JaegersYes KaijuNo,Blue91233,Hunter Hayes,Sid,Chris Pratt ,Finn, Ajax and CodPlayerRussia * Eric as NopeComedian, DamHamming,Himself,LouieLouie95,Phineas Flynn,Optimus500050,Alan Dampsy,Dylan Johnson,Eddie,Henny Loc,Neville,Mason Gamble(Godzilla),Michael Hall,Pvt.Eddy,Jack Nellan Dawson,Moe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Dylan,Mike,Zephyer and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Brian as Agent Logan,Dean Ambrose,MinecraftComedian,Warren Cook,Baxter,CalebComedian,Bronze Killer,Lt.Jessie,Ferb Fletcher, MatthewMarsden,Michael,CaybyJ,PC Guy,Collin the Snatcher,Rentro,Keegen,Nabil"TheSyarifCrushers" Makalam,QartorFlame and Exon Breach Pilot 1. * Dave as GrandChase RealCook the Demonic Element Humanoid/DemonTron,Daniel Osborne,Phil Lord,BenBowen,Isaac,Dr. Joshua, Christian Bale, MrLegofan10,Red Armed Men 1 and Red Armed Men 2,DJ.Voodoo Man,Escalate and Sword. * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur,Dani Taylor,Jessie the Killer the New Princess Element Humanoid,Armin Luistro's Student Council 1 and Kid9boy367. * David as Coulden Pettit,Brad Pitt,Sacred Light,Daniel Padilla,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972's Dad,Collin Hall,Edgar Allan,Dan Taylor,Matt Damon,Barren,QuatorBurn and Aragon * French-fry as Philippe Moureau,Colin Farrell and Wolfgang Puck * Wiseguy as Michael/OfficerJamel/SergeantHarris,Shinegreymon96,Justin Drew Bieber,Leopald Slik's Father,Junkheap,Isaac Washington and DX Wing Fighter Pilot. * Steven as Revolver-Edakunsisda(Eda Kunsis),PriceYes and SheperdNo, 941214(Brandon), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm(John Reinke),Simon Ghost Riley,Jacob and Friends the 3 Techno Element Humanoid,Johnny Depp,QLT Warrior,Tommy Parky,Channing Tatum,Rich,Robin Padilla,Ben Affleck,Delorean,Thomas Rogan,Shawn Brunner and Vanoss * Princess as Mara,Maya,Victoria Moore,Ashley Tisdale,Zoey,Princess Matilda,Candace,Polly,Amy Pile the Marching Stick of Element Humanoid,Sacred Heart,Tori,Siri,Varla Guns,Amber and Alexa * Zack as Aaron,Tom Cruise,Sacred Dark,Neill Blomkamp,Prince Tuesday,Gligar13Vids,Rick Tews,Tyler,Adam Hall,Mbriglia05,Kyle,Josh Duhamel,Christopher Miller,Bodark,Agent G,Sniper and Crit. * Professor as Slippy V,Dr. Hax,Shaun Bryant,AwildmewfromROBLOX,Johan and Kelsey Grammer. * Alan as Alan Cook, Sam Chen,Alpha Burner,Cpl.Alan,Nemo333m, Roars,Lt.Mason,President Obama,Sam Worthington,CM Punk and Colonel Tyrone * Kayla as BluesodaMania/Akio, Penny,Miley Cyrus, Sophie the Otter,Clara,Dora, Brandi and the Friend The 3 Original Element Humanoid and Sallyjones1998 The Cutest Element Humanoid. * Kimberly as Grandchase warrengirl the Book of Element Humanoid,Connor (Vegeta),Sacred Water,Kumi and Shadowleggy. * Tween Girl as Fluttergirl,Sago the Cat,Sister Jigglypuff the Loving Element Humanoid,Brandi and the Friends The 3 Original Element Humanoid and Yummy. * Kidaroo as Barney the Purple Dinosaur,Jayden and Jaydon,Green ProDuctions,Macusoper and Chickenx4. * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7,Victor,Pvt.Smyth,Armin Luistro's Student Council 2,AjayMooreIVisCutie1972,Jake,Hunter Ghost,StormChaser(A.K.A CHEVTRAX BOT),AST Drones 1,AfterKill and Caroline0204. * Ivy as Caillou,Bonnie the Sackboy Sena,Rachel,Narniasa and Bejaaa. * Julie as Trinity Hayes,Sacred Electric,Selena Gomez,Annabelle,Adrianna,NinaTheKillerYes SlenderdollAllyNo the Atom Element Humanoid and Taylor Hayes. * Diesel as Diesel Dawson,Dr. Diesel,Diesel Clark and Donha. * Paul as James Spader,Moby,Chase Mccain,Ryan Reynolds,Seth,Paul Johnson and Ken Clark. * Simon as Nathan Pearson,Sacred Wind,Joe the Twin Blood Element Humanoid,Nemo33m,Mr Keebler,Ats,Mr.Dike,Soap mactavish,AST Drones 2,Enderman the Cragster Element Humanoid,Burn and EricBrotherStarwars83 * Lawarance as Luistro Armin,Antitroller2,Lawarance Dawson and News Reporter Eddy. * Emma as Henna Loc,Kate Beckinsale and Sgt.Kaitlyn. * Shy Girl as StepashkaRossiya and Jennie. * Grace as Sabrina. * Kate as Jessica Biel and Ms.Shaw * Belle as Courtney Springer/SacredSacredHeroesYes VillainsNo * Scary Voice as Jackhammer,Deathwing,Crimson Flame,Shadow of Red,Super Giant Sonic ,Underworld Overload the Darkness Glowing Element Humanoid/Deatheron,Galaxy,Rampage,Sacred Earth,Rainbow,Exon Breach (Jaeger) and Nixels. * Jennifer as Rai and Sacred Fire. * Kendra as Karla,Millia Jovovich,Kaylee and Glooby theAlien. * Catherine as Janet Napoles and LaughingJill2014 the 2 Element Humanoid * Dallas as Angry Grandpa,Simon,General Morshower,Jared and Michael Sitkorski * Allision as Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid * Stefan as Leopald Slikk/Angry German Kid. * Liang as Phillip Psareas * Show as Cheil Masoke. * Vixen as Nina The Killer the 2 Element Humanoid. * Elizabeth as Princess Elizabeth the Blue Depression Element Humanoid and Charli XCX * Carmen as Diana The Killer the Pink Pearl Element Humanoid * Chad Melvan III * Mouthless girl and Mouthless boy. * Duncan as President of the Philippines. * Dmitri as Makrov * Boohbah * Fancy Pants * Hunter Voice from left 4 Dead as Percy the Alien Zombie. * Additional Voice Cast * Steven as SWAT Team Soldier,San Diego SWAT Team Soldier,Task force 322 Officer 1,Armed Force of the Philippines Soldier,Immigration Officer,War Room Personal 1,Philippines Secretary of defense,Philippines Jet Fighter Pilot,N.E.S.T Soldier,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 2, US Jet Fighter Pilot, ESF Agents 1,General Hernando C. Iriberri,US Special Ops Soldier,National Guard Soldier 1,Secret Service Agent,ESF Soldier 1,Air Force Technician,PPDC Security Guard,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 1,Collin the Snatcher's Soldier,PDAF Soldier,AMS Soldier(Rogan Commandos),ESF Robot Controller 1,ESF Guard 1,UN Soldier 1,Tank Soldier,ESF Delivery Bot,ESF Medical Robot,Ship Cruise Captain,ESF Army Robot,ESF Stealth Robot,ESF Goliath Robot,NAVY Soldier,Agent,Paratrooper Soldier,Police Officer 5,Injured Soldier,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 1,Megaphone Police Officer,Megaphone SWAT Team,CIA Agent 1,Minneapolis Police Officer 2,NASA Astronauts,Helicopter Pilot,FBI Agent 1 and UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier. * Dallas as FEMA Worker 1,Police Officer 1, Fireman,US Special Force,Philippines Special Force,San Diego Owner, Grandpa,Stan Lee,US Secretary of Defense,National Guard Soldier 2,The Warden Cosplayer,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 3,Drill Sergeant,Pentagon General,ESF Soldier 2,Megaphone Soldier,Sheriff officer,Mayor of Go City,Mayor of California city,NASA Officer 2,Sea Captain Officer and Jump Master. * Wiseguy as Road Construction Workers,Taxi Driver,Police Officer 5,Task Force 322 Officer 2 and ESF Soldier 3. * David as National Guard Soldier 3,FEMA Worker 2,Hazmat Soldier,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 1,Osprey Pilot,ESF Agents 5,ESF Robot Enginner,General Martin Dempsey,Traffic Officer,ESF Soldier 3 and Himself. * Dave as Deped School Barber,ESF Robot Controller 2,Man in street,News Reporter,FBI Agent 2,Business Men,Construction Worker,PDAF Agents,Lieutenant,UTUBETROLL POLICE Agents,Agents,Deped School,Driver,Police Officer 2,NASA Man,Luistro Armin's Driver,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Soldier 1 and Himself. * Emma as Deped Student Girl,Deped Peace Makers Student Girl,Running Person 1 and Hotel Room Service 1. * Brain as Deped Student Boy,Deped Peace Makers Student Boy,Element Humanoid Attack Victim 5,Luistro Armin's Private Pilot,Luistro Armin's Mens 3,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier Rescue Pilot Plane,ESF Agents 3,Himself,Hotel Guest and SAS Soldier 1. * Ivy as Cosplayer Cat Neko Girl 1,Nurse 1,Little Girl Lucy,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 3,My Little Pony Fan Person. * Zack as News Crew,UN Soldier 2,HALO Jumper,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 3,Michael Bay,DC Fan Person,Photographer Boy,CIA Agent 2,FEMA Agent,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 2,ESF Technician,Paramedic 1,Air Force Operator,Colonel,SWAT Sniper Man,Military Scientist 1,ESF Executive,Cosplayer Boy,Doctor 1,NASA Officer 1,Infected Cilivian,ESF Agents 4,Lucy' Father,Himself and Race Car Driver. * Kidaroo as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 4,Miley Cyrus's Bodygaurd,Ship Captain Officer,UTUBETROLLPOLICE Officer,Justin Dew Bieber's Body Guard,Lifeguard Man,ESF Guard 3,Daniel Padilla's Body Guard,ESF Soldier 4,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 1,Megaphone San Diego Comic Con Security Guard,Freedom Summer Fighters Paintball Gunner Man,Anti k-12 Resistance Paintball Gunner Man,Minneapolis Police Officer 1,Hotel Room Service 2 and Police Officer 4. * Salli as News Reporter Woman,Lucy's Mother,War Room Personal 3,Scientist Women,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 2,Nurse 2,San Diego Comic Con Hostage 1 and Blonde Woman. * Lawarance as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 3,Defender of Land of Make Believe Soldier and SAS Soldier 2. * Eric as ESF Agents 2,Beach Boy,Running Person 2,Nerd Boy,Citizen Man,San Diego Security Guard,Person,Paramedic 2,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 5,Augustin,Flying Element Humanoid Man,Dress Code Protest Teen 2 and Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 1. * Joey as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 1,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 4,Memy9909,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 4,San Diego Comic Con Hostage 2 and Teen k-12 Protest 1. * Hunter Voice from Left 4 Dead 2 as Alien Zombie. * Diesel as Filipino Woman's American Husband,Civilian,San Diego Comic Con Security Guard 2,Taylor Team Family Special Force Soldier 4,Little Girl and Little Boy's Father and ESF Guard 2. * Paul as Conan O'Brien,Augustin Burger Employee,Driver,War Room Personal 2,Running Civilian,National Guard Soldier 4,Philippine Airline Pilot,The Victim of San Diego Attack,Marvel Fan Person,Burger King Cashier,Teen k-12 Protest Leader,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 4,Dress Code Protest Teen 1,Birthday Girl's Father,ESF Civil Engineer and Survivor 1. * Kayla as Beach Girl 1,San Diego Tour Guide,Burger King Employee,Anime Fan Girl,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 1,Space Suit Cosplayer Girl,Flying Element Humanoid Woman,Dress Code Protest 4,Fionna Cosplayer,Daniel Padilla Fan Girl 1 and Cosplayer Neko Cat Girl. * Kendra as ESF Spokesmodel,San Diego Comic Con Hostage 3,Element Humanoid Attack Victim 2 and Luistro Armin's Assistant. * Kate as Injured Person,Cosplayer Girl,Element Humanoid Hunters,Survivor 2,Dress Code Protest 3,Birthday Girl's Mother,Filipino Woman and Flight Attendant. * Young Man as San Diego Comic Con Photographer,Police Officer 3,Rick Tew's Ninja Student 2,Superheroes Cosplayer Boy,Soldier Cosplayer. * Shy Girl as Little Boy and Little Girl. * Professor as Doctor 2,Ambulance Driver,Paramedic 3,Space Suit Cosplayer,ESF Robot Controller 2,Anti Humanoid Task Force 322 Scientist,Nerd Scientist Person,ESF Scientist and Military Scientist 2. * Princess as Goth Girl,Shopper Girl,Teen k-12 Protest 2/Anti K-12 Resistance Member,Justin Bieber Fan Girl 2,Neko Cat Girl Cosplayer,Photographer Girl,Hair Dyed Girl,Lifeguard Girl,Beach Girl 2 and Race Car Driver's Girlfriend. * Simon as Russell Crowe,Armin Luistro's Mens 1,Injured Wound Person,Freedom Summer Fighters Soldier 3,SAS Soldier 3,British Jet Fighters Pilot,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 3 and Bryan Singer. * Scary as Sentinel SWAT,DJ Voodoo Man's Giant Titan Man,Grandchase Protoform Mecha,Korean UTUBETROLL Police Armed Soldier,Brain Slug,Cybodies Army,Cybodies Stealth,Cybodies Goliath,Drone Army,Drone Stealth and Drone Goliath. * Kimberly as Business Woman,Filipino Nurse,FEMA Worker,Little Girl and Little Boy's Mother. * Alan as SAS Soldier 4,Gnn News Reporter,ESF Pilot,Armin Luistro's Mens 2,British Secretary of defense and British President. * Show as UN Nation Leader,Rick Tew's Ninja,Japanese President,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 6,Goth Boy and Japanese Cosplayer Boy. * Dmitri as Russian Spestnaz Soldier,Russia Jet Fighter Pilot,Russian Scientist,Russia Hazmat Soldier,General Valery Gerasimov,Collin the Snatcher's Merc 7, and Russia Secretary of defense. * Tween Girl as Birthday Girl. * Liang as Chinese Tourist Man. * Allision as Element Humanoid Attack Victim 6 Daniel Padilla Fan Girl 2,Paramedic 4,Military Scientist Female,FEMA Volunteer and Woman in Car. * Grace as News Reporter Woman. * Duncan as Collin the Snatcher's Merc 2,Homeless Man,Al Pacino and Injured Civilian. * Junwoo as Korean UTUBETROLL Police Soldier,Korean Tourist Man,Korean Cosplayer,Korean UTUBETROLL Police SWAT Soldier and Collin the Snatcher's Merc 5. * (Cameo Appearance) * Lawarance as Forrest Blackwell * Junwoo as Kim Jong il/Cyborg Kim Jong il, Kim Jong Un,Korea People's Army Soldier and Captain Cho. * Kidaroo as Stephen Larson and UTUBETROLL Police Guards. * Duncan as Nur Misuari. * Professor as UTUBETROLL Police Scientist. * Steven as UTUBETROLL Police Merc Soldier and Pete. * Wiseguy as Prisoner. * Dallas as Prison Guard. * Alan as Rex Fury. Ratings *US: R *UK: 18 *Ireland: 18 *Phil: R-13 *India: A *Indonesia: Dewasa (Adults) *JP: R15+ *NZ: R18 *CD : 18A *Australia: MA15+ *Brazil: 16 *South Korea: 18 *Singapore: M18 Concept Design pizap.com14051547036181.jpg|Awesomeadriehl and His Allies Friends Fighting Janet Napoles in the Raptor Mecha Robot,PDAF Soldier and Miley Cyrus in the Abandoned power Planet Factory Battle!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design (abandoned power Planet Factory Battle) pizap.com14118668937461.jpg|2 Task force 322 Soldier and the Task Force 322 Scietnist Shooting the Lothos Grandchase the Glowing Element Humanoid!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!! (Glowing Element Humanoid Labortory Rampage) Pizap.com14051508270121.jpg|Jet Fighters,Helicopter Fighting Back the Cybodies During the Battle of San Diego!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Battle of San Diego) img001.jpg|Early Design of Awesomeadriehl 1!!!!! Early Design of Awesomeadriehl!!!!!.jpg|Early Design of Awesomeadriehl 2!!!!! img004.jpg|Half is Adriehl in 2014 and other Half is Awesomeadriehl in 2015!!!!! img003.jpg|AWESOMEADRIEHL Face Angry!!!! Chevrolet Trax vs DEPED School Bus and UTUBETROLL POLICE Truck Chase!!!!!.jpg|Chevrolet trax Vs Deped School Bus and UTUBETROLL POLICE Truck Car Chase Battle!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Minneapolis Car Chase Battle) pizap.com14119958189722.jpg|Taylor Jolicoeur,Tom Cruise,NEST Soldiers and Stormchaser vs BATF The 3 Original Element Humanoid,UTUBETROLL POLICE Soldier and Collin the Snatcher's Drone Army!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Final Battle of San Diego) pizap.com14124909934091.jpg|Task Force Soldiers Shooting Down JATF The 3 Techno Element Humanoid!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!!!(Final Battle of San Diego) pizap.com14125999346511.jpg|Task Force 322 Soldier and Dan Taylor Shootings Down Alien Zombie is Los Angeles!!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Alien Zombie Apocalypse in Los Angeles) pizap.com14130902891371.jpg|Stormchaser Vs Wildrider and Junkheap!!!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Concept Design!!!! (Battle of San Diego) Gallery pizap.com14075019357021.jpg|AWESOMEADRIEHL the Movie Poster (2015) pizap.com14075050480272.jpg|Awesomeadriehl Poster!! pizap.com14075050507643.jpg|Taylor Jolicoeur and Eric Poster!! pizap.com14075055937937.jpg|Alan Dampsy Poster!! pizap.com140750725244113.jpg|Tom Cruise Poster!! pizap.com14075051692884.jpg|Rick Tews Poster!! pizap.com14075052958895.jpg|Stormchaser Poster!! pizap.com14075077399391.jpg|Jack Dawson Nellen Poster!! 640_2013_08_29_18_12_27.jpg|Luistro Armin Poster!! pizap.com14075053969496.jpg|Brandi and the Friend Poster!! pizap.com14075081861082.jpg|Grandchase Warrengirl Poster!! pizap.com14075065543539.jpg|Justin Bieber Poster!! pizap.com140750658995510.jpg|Janet Napoles Poster!! pizap.com140750690792411.jpg|Miley Cyrus Poster!! Heroes Poster!!.jpg|Heroes Poster!! Villains Poster!!.jpg|Villains Poster!! pizap.com14041266983991.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie IMAX Poster(2015) pizap.com14091417902472.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Baxkground!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster!!!!!!.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster(2015)!!!! Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster with Jack Dawson Nellan!!!!!.jpg|Awesomeadriehl the Movie Poster(2015)!!!! pizap.com14106009834113.jpg|Space dandy meets Shamen King meets Panty and Stocking Meets RIPD Meets PSY meets Steamboy meets motorcity meets axecop Meets one piece meets black dynamite meets jet pack joyride meets codename asero meets transformers meets kill la kill it's AWESOMEADRIEHL!!!! pizap.com14153514346481.jpg|Cheil Masoke Poster!! pizap.com14153527643612.jpg|Collin the Snatcher Poster!! Pizap.com14153530259004.jpg|Shinegreymon96 Poster!! Video Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate: The Movie look alikes Category:R rated movies Category:Legendary Pictures Category:ExtremeFilms Studios Inc Category:IMAX 3D Category:Filmed in a fake arena Category:2015 Films Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Upcoming series